Drei Sterne und zwei Spectres
by Dandy in the Aspic
Summary: German translation of my story 'Stars and Spectres'. Kaidan and Shepard make Valentine's Day plans in typical fashion - under gunfire.


_Translation by Cortina, my dear friend._

* * *

Shepard ging mit einem Hechtsprung hinter einem Betonpfeiler in Deckung und zog Kaidan unsanft mit sich. Ächzend ging er neben ihr in die Hocke und nutzte die kurze Feuerpause, um ein neues Kühlaggregat in sein Sturmgewehr einzusetzen. Shepard warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu und nickte. Sie waren zahlen- und waffenmäßig deutlich unterlegen.

Ein ganz normaler Dienstag also.

"Sag mal, hattest du gestern eigentlich Andys Salbe besorgt?", fragte sie, während sie sich eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, lehnte sie sich gleich schon wieder aus dem Schatten des Pfeilers hervor und schleuderte eine grellblaue biotische Schockwelle in den hinter ihnen liegenden Korridor, die die dort lauernden Söldner kalt erwischte und wie Spielbälle zu Boden riss. Das sollte ihnen eine weitere kurze Verschnaufpause verschaffen.

Kaidan zog sie an sich, beugte sich nun selbst vor und machte eine ihr wohlbekannte Armbewegung. Seine biotische Energie hüllte seinen ganzen Körper augenblicklich in eine schillernde purpurne Aura und entlud sich im nächsten Moment in Form einer massiven Detonation, die auch die übrigen verstreuten Gegner außer Gefecht setzte. _Oh Mann, ich stehe echt total auf dieses Aufspalten_, dachte Shepard mit einem animalischen Grinsen.

Zurück im Schutz des Pfeilers verebbte seine biotische Aura und das natürliche Braun seiner Augen kam wieder zum Vorschein. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Hab ich dir doch erzählt, Shepard! Sie liegt neben dem Toaster. Das hab ich gleich nach dem Dienst im Hauptquartier erledigt."

"Na ja, deine Mutter hat heute Morgen angerufen." Gereizt verdrehte Shepard die Augen. Ami Alenko war wohl so ziemlich der einzige Mensch, der sie drei Sonnensysteme entfernt auf einem sicheren Kanal aufspüren konnte, um sie mit irgendwelchem Kram zu nerven. "Sie konnte sie offenbar nicht finden."

"Ehrlich, Shepard, ich schwöre, ich hab sie mitgebracht!" Kaidan wirkte jetzt ebenfalls etwas angefressen und schien absolut nicht begeistert, dass Andy ohne seine Salbe gegen den Windelausschlag auskommen musste. Das war zwar nicht gerade ein Weltuntergang, aber wenn er nicht eingekremt wurde, war der kleine Kerl nun mal mächtig quengelig und schrie die ganze Zeit. "Auf gar keinen Fall hätte ich das vergessen!"

Shepard seufzte und feuerte fast schon reflexartig einen Schuss auf einen Kroganer ab, der sich an die beiden heranzuschleichen versucht hatte. Kaidan reckte sich ein wenig und verstaute die Datendisk, die sie aus der Söldnerbasis geborgen hatten, etwas bequemer in seinem Kampfanzug.

"Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach nur ein bisschen von der Rolle", erwiderte Shepard und malte sich aus, wie ihre Schwiegermutter das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellte, obwohl die Tube direkt neben dem Toaster lag, wie Kaidan gesagt hatte. "Ich ruf sie zurück, wenn wir hier fertig sind." Kaum zu Ende gesprochen, hob sie plötzlich alarmiert eine Augenbraue und schrie "Runter, Schatz!", weil ein Vorcha mit einem Raketenwerfer auf ihre Stellung zielte.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, leistete er ihrem Befehl Folge. Gebannt blickte Shepard dem Kondensstreifen der Rakete nach, die sie glücklicherweise verfehlte und erst etwa 15 Meter hinter ihnen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte, so dass sie lediglich die enorme Hitzewelle zu spüren bekamen.

Rasend vor Wut starrte Shepard den Vorcha an, zückte ihre Pistole und verpasste dem Kerl eine perfekt platzierte Kugel genau zwischen die Augen. Der Raketenwerfer schepperte krachend zu Boden. Blitzschnell ergriff Shepard die Gelegenheit, um die Waffe mithilfe biotischer Energie zu sich herüberzuziehen, so dass Kaidan sie nur noch aus der Luft zu pflücken brauchte und in seinem Rückenarsenal verstauen konnte.

_Perfekt_, dachte sie. _Ein hübsches kleines Ass im Ärmel, falls es doch noch brenzlig werden sollte._

"Netter Schuss", grinste er und hob die Hand zum Abklatschen. Shepard lachte und schlug ein. "Danke! Aber ich finde, wir sollten langsam hier verschwinden. Gib Cortez Bescheid, dass er uns in der Landezone abholen soll."

Nachdem Kaidan eilig einige knappe Befehle über Funk durchgegeben hatte, machten sie sich vorsichtig wieder auf den Weg durch die baufällige Anlage und erledigten im Handumdrehen alle weiteren Söldner, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten.

"Sag mal, hast du Lust, heute Abend essen zu gehen?" Kaidan hatte sich soeben mit vollem Körpereinsatz hinter einer einstürzenden Treppe schützend über Shepard geworfen und geistesgegenwärtig mit beiden Händen eine undurchdringliche biotische Barriere um sie herum erzeugt. Keuchend richtete er sich wieder auf, während Shepard etwas Medigel auf eine üble Schnittwunde in seinem Gesicht auftrug. "Meine Mutter würde auf Miles und Andy aufpassen."

"Abendessen?" Shepard runzelte die Stirn und signalisierte ihm durch Antippen seiner Schulter, dass sie bereit war, im nächsten Moment über die vor ihnen aufgetürmten Tischplatten zu springen. Mit seiner M-96 Mattock im Anschlag sicherte er ihre Rückendeckung und folgte ihr dann auf dem Fuß. "Wieso denn das?"

"Na ja, äh, morgen ist Valentinstag."

Shepard lachte. "Na und? Wir haben doch gestern erst gemeinsam gegessen. Ich dachte eher, wir machen es uns mit den Jungs gemütlich, hängen den ganzen Tag im Schlafanzug rum und essen Makkaroni mit Käse. Und spielen vielleicht eine Runde turianisches Murmeln. Das hat doch letztes Mal echt Spaß gemacht. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Miles immer besser wird? Unser kleiner Mann ist wirklich unfassbar zielsicher. Neulich, als du nicht dabei sein konntest, hat er Garrus doch tatsächlich voll am Kopf getroffen. Wenn du mich fragst, kommt er in dieser Hinsicht ganz nach mir." Sichtlich selbstzufrieden und stolz machte sie kichernd mit einer Hand eine Geste, als würde sie sich die Fingernägel am Revers polieren.

Kaidan musste unweigerlich grinsen, fing sich aber schnell wieder, räusperte sich kurz und wischte sich seine verschwitzte Stirn. "Wirklich, Shepard! Ich versuche hier gerade, ein bisschen Romantik aufkommen zu lassen. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht gern in dieses französische Restaurant gehen."

Shepard signalisierte ihm durch eine gehobene Faust, dass er in die Hocke gehen sollte. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Die Söldner schienen ihre Verfolgung durch das chaotische Gelände voller Beton- und Metalltrümmer aufgegeben zu haben. Sie hörte bloß noch ihren eigenen schnellen Atem und wies Kaidan abermals per Handsignal an, keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Vielleicht würden sie den Raketenwerfer ja gar nicht einsetzen müssen. Offenbar hatten es sich ihre Gegner anders überlegt und beschlossen, sich lieber nicht weiter mit zwei Spectres anzulegen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie für eine Datendisk tatsächlich bis zum allerletzten Mann kämpfen würden.

"Kaidan, seit wann stehe _ich_ auf französische Küche?", flüsterte sie.

"Schon gut. Ich dachte nur-"

_Rumms._

Shepard riss es von den Füßen. Ein Kroganer war geradewegs durch die baufällige Mauer gekracht. Das war eine Falle! Die Söldner hatten wohl doch noch nicht aufgegeben.

Der Kroganer erwischte sie geradewegs an der Taille und donnerte sie mit voller Wucht in die Mauer hinter ihr. Sie empfand einen stechenden Schmerz entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule und spürte, wie sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen wich. Schlimmer noch, sie konnte den schweren Kerl nicht abwehren, ihre Arme waren blockiert und sie hatte ihre Waffe verloren.

Sie rang verzweifelt nach Luft. _Verdammte Scheiß-Kroganer!_

Kaidan reagierte sofort. Sie sah bloß einen blauen Lichtstrahl aufblitzen und im selben Moment war der Druck von ihrer Brust genommen. Sie konnte wieder atmen. Während sie noch auf die Füße stolperte, hatte sich der Kroganer schon wieder aufgerappelt und setzte nun zum Angriff auf Kaidan an, der jedoch im letzten Moment zur Seite sprang, so dass der Söldner ungebremst direkt in die nächste Mauer krachte.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Shepard an Kaidans Seite und schleuderte dem benommenen Kroganer mit einer Handbewegung eine Singularität entgegen. Leider war der Typ tonnenschwer und kämpfte erfolgreich gegen den Sog an, bis Kaidan schließlich eine weitere Singularität hinterherschickte. Das reichte, um ihn endgültig unschädlich zu machen und ihn hilflos zappelnd in der Luft hängen zu lassen.

_Verfluchter Scheißkerl!_

Shepards Brustkorb schmerzte. Sie fasste sich an die Seite und merkte, dass mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen war.

"Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Kaidan mit sorgenvollem Blick.

"Ja", keuchte Shepard.

"Komm her", sagte er sanft und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille, um ihre Rippen zu stützen und ihr das Weiterlaufen trotz der Schmerzen etwas zu erleichtern.

Die Landezone war schon in Sicht, Cortez erwartete sie bereits.

Gott sei Dank! Endlich konnten sie diesen dreckigen Schutthaufen hinter sich lassen. Sie brauchte ein heißes Bad. Und vielleicht ein paar schlabbrige, nasse Küsse von ihren drei Jungs. Und vielleicht ein paar Schmerztabletten. Viele Schmerztabletten.

"Also", wandte sie sich Kaidan in dem Versuch zu, seine besorgte Miene zu vertreiben. "Du sagtest gerade 'Ich dachte nur-'?"

"Na ja, irgendwie habe ich nie wirklich die Gelegenheit, dir was richtig Gutes zu tun", erwiderte er mit einem grantigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er deutete auf ihr verschwitztes, schmutziges und blutverschmiertes Gesicht. "Ständig heißt es nur kämpfen hier und Babysabber da … Das kann doch nicht schon alles sein! Ich möchte dich mal richtig verwöhnen. Dir etwas wirklich Schönes bieten."

"Kaidan, du verwöhnst mich doch andauernd", lachte sie, ohne auf den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite zu achten. "Machst du Witze? Ich hab so viel Spaß mit dir! Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe die Jungs. Ich liebe unseren Job. Ich finde es geradezu himmlisch, dass wir wieder als Team zusammenarbeiten können. Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich es nach Andys Geburt vermisst habe, Seite an Seite mit dir verdammte Söldner aufzumischen."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Wirklich? Du hast es tatsächlich vermisst, mit mir gemeinsam Jagd auf die Bösen zu machen?"

"Und wie! Die ganze verdammte Zeit über! Hin und wieder spiele ich sogar mit dem Gedanken, einfach mal eine ultrawichtige Spectre-Mission zu erfinden, nur damit wir zwei ganz allein durch die Galaxie ziehen und irgendwelche Mistkerle aufmischen können. Aber wenn ich dann unsere süßen Jungs anschaue, wird mir wieder bewusst, wie egoistisch das wäre. Also gebe ich mich mit der bloßen Vorstellung zufrieden."

Während sie sich weiter dem Shuttle näherten, beugte sie sich an sein Ohr und flüsterte mit gedämpfter Stimme: "In meiner Fantasie hast du während dieser Einsätze übrigens nicht das kleinste bisschen Stoff am Leib. Wir rennen durch die Gegend und dann haben wir richtig scharfen Sex auf einem riesigen Haufen Credits, während Jimmy nackt um uns herumtänzelt und versucht, mich mit seinem teuflischen Körper in Versuchung zu bringen und von dir wegzulocken. Du weißt schon, eben deine übliche Sexfantasie."

Ihr heißer Atem an seinem Ohr versetzte sein Blut in Wallung, als ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Shepard! Du bist wirklich die schlimmste Sorte Ehefrau, die ein Mann nur haben kann."

"He, Alenko. Lässt du mal wieder deinen ganzen Charme bei Shepard spielen?", fragte Cortez, während die beiden auf die Rückbank des Shuttles rutschten. "Es ist ja nun wirklich kein Geheimnis, dass ich in punkto Anmache von Frauen nicht unbedingt ein Experte bin, trotzdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass du die Sache völlig falsch anpackst. Wie wär's, wenn du es mal mit Komplimenten versuchst, Kumpel?"

"Ha, wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst, Steve", lachte Kaidan und drückte Shepard behutsam in den Sitz, ohne ihre Rippen allzu sehr zu belasten. "Sie ist nämlich nicht wirklich eine Frau. Eher eine Harpyie in menschlicher Gestalt."

"Ja, ich liebe dich auch, oh du mein Ehemann", prustete Shepard sichtlich erheitert.

"Na schön, also dann, Makkaroni mit Käse, Spectre Shepard?", fragte Kaidan mit einem Augenzwinkern und drapierte sich neben sie. Während er mit der einen Hand ihren langen Pferdeschwanz über ihre Schulter zog und ein paar Asche- und Schuttpartikel aus ihrem Haar fischte und mit der anderen Hand eine widerspenstige Locke auf ihrer Stirn bändigte, spürte sie plötzlich, dass etwas an ihrem Hals herunterhing. Überrascht blickte sie nach unten.

Es war eine silberne Kette mit drei kleinen, glitzernden Sternanhängern. Neugierig nahm sie sie in die Hand, um sie näher zu betrachten. Sie sahen wirklich teuer aus. Ihr Funkeln überstrahlte sogar das kalte, grelle Licht im Innern des Shuttles.

"Kaidan … Was-?", stotterte sie und schien so perplex, dass ihr glatt die Worte fehlten.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich erst heute Abend damit überraschen", antwortete er und schluckte. Er wirkte tatsächlich ein bisschen verlegen und wurde sogar ein wenig rot. "Ein Geschenk von mir für dich. Ich hab sie gesehen und musste sofort an dich denken. Die Namen auf der Rückseite der Anhänger hab ich selbst eingraviert. Ich weiß ja, dass du deinen Ehering nicht am Finger tragen willst, weil du Angst hast, dass er sich in deinem Kampfanzug verfängt oder verloren geht, also hab ich mir überlegt, dass eine Kette vielleicht besser geeignet wäre … damit sie dich immer an uns erinnert und dir den Weg nach Hause weist, egal, in welchem Teil der Galaxie und auf welchem Planeten du auch gerade sein magst."

Shepard drehte die Sternanhänger in ihrer Hand um und sah die Worte 'Kaidan', 'Miles' und 'Andy' in feinster Strichführung in das Metall eingraviert. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie musste blinzeln.

Überwältigt beugte sie sich zu ihrem Mann hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Er schloss die Augen.

"Ich danke dir. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben bekommen habe."

"Nicht halb so schön wie du."

Steve hüstelte und Kaidan, der die Anwesenheit des Piloten inzwischen offenbar völlig vergessen hatte, schrak auf.

"Wie auch immer", sagte er etwas lauter und räusperte sich. "Da es ja nun mal so aussieht, als hätten wir nachher keine einzige ruhige Minute für uns allein, fand ich es eine gute Idee, sie dir jetzt schon zu geben. Ich meine, welches Umfeld könnte schon romantischer sein als gebrochene Rippen und niedergemetzelte Söldner, stimmt's?"

"Wenn du mich fragst, gar nichts", erwiderte Shepard mit einem scherzhaft versnobten Ton in der Stimme. "So ticken wir Shepard-Alenkos nun mal."

"Also, Videos und Makkaroni mit Käse?"

"Aber nur, wenn Miles und ich Scooby-Doo schauen dürfen", warnte Shepard mit bierernstem Gesichtsausdruck. "Du weißt genau, dass das unser Lieblingsfilm ist. Und letztes Mal hast du es so gedeichselt, dass wir diese blöde Naturdoku oder was auch immer das war über uns ergehen lassen mussten, die Andy und du unbedingt sehen wolltet."

"Shepard!", erwiderte Kaidan mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Das war _Der König der Löwen_! Und nebenbei bemerkt, hast du geheult wie ein Schlosshund, als Mufasa starb."

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen rief sie "Glaub ihm kein Wort, Steve!" und schob ihre Hand über Kaidans Mund, der amüsiert versuchte weiterzusprechen. "Hör gar nicht hin!"

"Ich halte mich da raus", protestierte Steve (klugerweise), während er das Shuttle in die Atmosphäre manövrierte und Kurs auf die _Normandy_ nahm.

"Habt ihr eigentlich die Daten?", fragte er mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten, wo sich die beiden wie die Kinder kabbelten.

Kaidan hielt die kleine Disk hoch. "Haben wir! Der Rat dürfte zufrieden sein. Und wenn sie gleich zwei Spectres darauf ansetzen, muss da schon was ziemlich Wichtiges drauf sein."

Shepard schloss die Augen und lauschte den Mutmaßungen der beiden Männer, worum es sich bei diesen Daten wohl genau handeln könnte. Ihr Brustkorb tat weh, aber das würde wieder vergehen. Sie würde auf jeden Fall den ganzen Valentinstag über im Schlafanzug bleiben und es sich mit ihren Jungs gemütlich machen. Ein absolut perfekter Tag.

Die Erde und ihr Zuhause erwarteten sie.

Während sie so vor sich hindöste, schien ihr urplötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen zu sein, der sie auf einen Schlag hellwach werden ließ, jedenfalls waren ihre Augen schlagartig sperrangelweit aufgerissen.

"He, LT?"

"Ja?"

"Weißt du was?"

"Was?", fragte er.

"Heute ist Dienstag!", säuselte sie frech.


End file.
